It's On!
by KoopalingFan
Summary: You remember those two words from Kid Icarus: Uprising? Did you enjoy that moment? Well, here are five moments when Pit and friends shout out those two words! Humor included!


It's On!

**Let's see... It's been more than two months since I made a one-shot, almost a year since I made my first Kid Icarus oneshot, and it's been more than a year since I started my Kid Icarus Chatroom fic. So, they're only two stories I made about Kid Icarus out of twenty-three (Not counting this one.) total. Noticing this, I decided to write this to add another story about Kid Icarus. And this time, you don't need to read a certain chapter of Kid Icarus Chatroom. Though I think this is kind of a prolouge to it... Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

Pit was walking around Palutena's temple just to get some fresh air. It was almost noon, and Palutena decided to bring Viridi and Dark Pit over for lunch. Of course Pit was glad to hear that because he wanted to spend time with his friends. He knew Palutenna just contacted them less than five minutes ago. So they would be at the temple any minute.

While Pit was thinking about the upcoming lunch, he noticed Dark Pit approaching the temple. This had made him react almost immediately by simply running to him in slight surprise.

"You're here already!?" He asked, shouting a little and spreading his arms apart, though they were not full extended. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Simple." The dark version of him replied. "I was already on my way over here. You really think I would get here that fast?"

Pit responded by rolling his eyes at the other angel. "Well, sorry... Man, you act like I'm supposed to know everything..."

Dark Pit shook his head in reply. "No, I'm trying to make you realize that what you said was stupid. I bet even Thanatos would know that I wouldn't be able to make it here _that _fast. Seriously..."

The hero became a little offended at Dark Pit's sentence. "Are you saying that I'm dumb?" He asked as he started to glare at him.

Dark Pit only shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, but you're not acting like it."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you were already on your way?" Pit asked as he spread his arms out once again. "You never contacted me!"

"That is not my problem. That's yours. I suggest that you either deal with it or fix it." The dark angel requested to him.

"I do not have a problem!" Pit protested as he leaned his head forward to point in Dark Pit's face. "You have a problem because of your attitude!"

Now, Dark Pit formed a glare on his face. "You'd better get that finger out of my face before I chop it off with a knife."

"Don't threaten me!" Pit shouted and kept his finger in the pointing position. "I just didn't know you were on your way! I bet you would have said the same thing if I-"

"Shut up..." Dark Pit interrupted the hero. "I don't want you to keep talking.".

That had made Pit growl and he finally lowered his finger from his dark counterpart. "Pitoo..."

"Don't call me that, Patty." Dark Pit shook his head, yet again.

Now Pit became really angry at him. "Pitoo!"

"Patty!"

"Pitoo!"

"Patty!"

"PITOOOO!"

"PATTYYYY!"

"IT'S ON!" They both shouted in unison as they began to fight.

* * *

Pit was sitting on a couch in the living room, holding a Wii Remote & Nunchuck in his two hands. He was playing one of his favorite games, Sonic Colors. There were a lot of reasons why he liked it so much, but the main reason is because of the humor. He was also one of those fans who knew that the game saved the series. This made the angel proud at that.

Not a single world came out of his mouth because he was so busy staring at the screen, trying to finish the first level of Planet Wisp. It explained the reason why he never noticed Phosphora walking in the living room. Her attention went from Pit to the game. She never saw the game before. So of course she was confused, which was why she raised an eyebrow.

Seconds of staring later, her head finally turned back to the angel, noticing the concentrated look on his face. She shook her head and sighed. "Seriously, Pit. You are so focused into this game..."

Hearing her voice, Pit gasped and almost instantly dropped the controllers. He ended up dropping his white controller onto the floor, staring at Pandora with a surprised look written on her face. The music still played from the game, but that wasn't the main focus at that moment.

"What?" Phosphora asked with a smirk on her face. "Did I scare ya?"

Pit groaned to reply as he stood up from his spot on the couch. "I told ya _not _to surprise me like that! When did you get here, anyway?"

"Meh," She shrugged and rolled her eyes, only for them staring back at Pit afterwards. "about five minutes ago, and that's not what I asked. I asked if I scared you. I didn't say surprised! Can't you tell the difference!?"

A glare was then written across the hero's face as he clenched his fists. "Did you _not _see my reaction when I saw you? Does that answer your question!?"

To reply, she simply sighed again and placed her hands on her sides. "I just want a direct answer, scaredy cat. That was not one."

The angel became more angry at that moment when Phosphora called him that name. "I am _not _a scaredy cat! I just hate it when you approach me like that! All I was doing was playing Sonic Colors on my Wii. I can't even do that!?"

He didn't expect Phosphora to smirk and chuckle, but she did. "Wow, Pit. Not only were you scared when you saw me, but you're also scared to answer a simple question! Honestly, I don't understand what's so hard about it."

"My answer will be a face full of fist!" Pit replied as he held up his right fist that was already balled up.

A glare finally arrived on Phosphora's face. "Oh, really? What if _my _fist hits your face first? Oh yeah, and how about a kick to the butt? Do you wanna add anything else to your order?"

"I'd like to order you to apologize for calling me a scaredy cat! That's my order! Oh, and forgot to tell that I wanted to use every weapon I have on you! There, my order is not completed! ...Phosphora..." Pit responded and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the left side.

"Pit!" Phosphora shouted back as her face flew up to Pit's.

"Phosphora!"

"Pit!"

"PHOSPHORAAAAAAAA!

"PIIIIIIT!"

"IT'S ON!" They both shouted simultaneously.

* * *

"Not today, Thanatos!"

Thanatos looked behind him, startled a little to notice Pit dashing to him at full speed. He never knew that he could run that fast, but that wasn't the point. When he saw him, he gasped and started to run. Unfortunately for him, he found himself being grabbed on by the shoulder by Pit.

"Man, you are barely faster than Gandondorf! Now, give me back my weapon!" He heard Pit's voice directly behind him. In his right hand, he was holding a bow, which was one of Pit's weapons. He wanted to steal for no apparent reason whatsoever. However, he didn't expect Pit to notice a minute later. Heck, he was still at Palutena's Temple!

He finally turned around and formed a smirk at the angel, who was staring at him with a glare. His hand was taken off his shoulder so that his arm could meet the other, just so that they can cross.

"Why?" Thanatos asked, showing Pit his own weapon. "What do you need this for? I could just throw it away in the trash!"

"You can't just do that!" The index finger from the angel's right hand pointed at the God of Death's face directly. "And I can't believe you made it in Palutena's Temple without _anyone _seeing you!"

"Well," Thanatos crossed his arms, still holding the weapon in his right hand. "they don't call me 'Sneakatos' for nothing!"

That was when Pit stared at him with a blank look on his face, his arms now crossed. Finally, he sighed to reply to him. "Just give me my weapon..." He said as he held his right hand out, waiting for his bow to be placed in it.

"Nope! It's mine now! Finders weepers, losers keepers!" Thanatos teased the angel, who was starting to get more annoyed.

"That's not how you even say it!" He shook his head in objection. "It's finders keepers, losers weepers! And even if you _did _say it right, I would have said that quote was old! Now, give. Me. Back. My. WEAPON!"

"What? You called me fat!?" Thanatos gasped, taking a few steps back a little. A glare expression appeared on his face. "How dare you!" He pointed at the hero.

"Nobody called you fat but yourself!" Pit pointed back at the God of Death. "So, stop putting words in my mouth! Just give me my weapon and we'll call it a day!"

"Not until you learn how to apologize that you called me a dork!" Thanatos shook his head, shouting a little.

"Thanatos!"

"Pit!"

"Thanatos!"

"Pit!"

"THANATOSSSSSSSSSS!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

They looked at each other dead in the eyes. "IT'S OFF!" Both of them paused for a moment, realizing the mistake they both made. "...IT'S ON!"

* * *

"I'm telling you," Magnus said, pointing at Pit's chest glaring. "my sword is better than Ike's!"

Both fighters were outside of Palutena's Temple. The two were talking about which sword was better. Pit claimed than Ike's sword, Ragnell, was better than Magnus's. Of course, Magnus disagreed with Pit's statement, stating than his sword was better than Ike's instead.

"Oh, yeah?" Pit was glaring also, but he had balled up fists. But he forced his head forward so that it'll be closer to Magnus's. "Let's just see you two fight with them! I bet Ike will win! I don't even think that you have more skill than him!"

"That is totally not true!" opposed the swordsman when he heard that last sentence from Pit. "I have _way _more skill than Ike! Which is why my sword is better than his and always will be! You can't just assume things just because you know a person from somewhere! That to me is stupid!"

"I can call Ike right now if you want!" Pit replied, raising his voice a bit. "And there will be an official showdown! ...Well, not quite. You wanna know why? Because I bet Ike can take you down in less than ten seconds!"

"Then bring him over here so I can prove myself!" responded Magnus, his glare becoming more sharp as he raised his voice a bit also. "Ike will be the one going down quickly! _When _he gets defeated, you will enter Thanatos's lair, and spend the whole day with him!"

"Oh a bet, huh?" Pit was no longer glaring, but the look was replaced by an evil grin. "If that's the case, than if you lose, you will have to spend the day with Thanatos! And I will definitely make sure if you are in his lair or not!"

"It's confirmed, then." Magnus was shouting, no more. He nodded his head. "I warned you. Your sword friend shall now suffer from the sword of the strong swordsman who actually has power. Which is me!"

"Says the swordsman whose sword doesn't actually have a name..." mumbled Pit, knowing that Magnus can hear him since they were standing directly across from each other.

Magnus snarled angrily at the servant of the Goddess of Light. "You'd better take back those words you said! At least I know that _my _sword is wider than Ike's! And unlike him, I am a master swordsman! I'm probably the only master swordsman in existence!"

"Yeah, that is so true, Magnus..." Pit said with a hit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Pit!"

"Magnus!"

"Pit!"

"Magnus!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"MAGNUSSSSSSSSSS!

"IT'S ON!" They both shouted at the same time. Pit went inside Palutena's Temple to get the phone to call his friend while Magnus stood there, folding his arms.

"This will be easy..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

It was sunset and everyone was outside the temple. Palutena suggested that it would be nice to have everyone come over for dinner. Speaking of Palutena, she was setting up a large table along with Pit, Viridi, and Dark Pit. Dark Pit didn't want to help, but he still did by the force of Virdi saying that Pit was an angel like him so he should help. Of course to him, it was a lame excuse.

"Can't you guys go any faster?" He asked the other three while putting the silverwear with the plates as soon as Palutena set them down. "I'm trying to get this over with."

Pit sighed and formed a small glare at the dark version of himself. "Well, unlike you we are actually not rushing! You only said that because you don't wanna help! But, we do! So I suggest that you stop whining and deal with it."

Palutena only sighed and facepalmed. "Here we go again..." She mumbled.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my parent!" Dark Pit said, raising his voice a little. "I just want you to hurry up because I am being forced to see up this table by Viridi!"

His imdex finger pointed at her, making her sigh as he held her right hand out. "You really need to help people sometimes and stop being so lazy..."

This had made Dark Pit form an angry stare. "I helped Pit when he needed to get to Medusa, I helped him in rescuing Palutena, and I even had to help him myself, and you're calling me lazy saying that I'm no help, whatsoever?"

"...I can't believe I'm saying this," Hades spoke, resting his chin between his index finger and his thumb. "but Pitooey's right..."

"Right-o-right-tastic!" Thanatos shouted with a raised finger as he smirked.

"..." Pandora turned around to look at Phosphora whom was standing behind her. "You know, for a God of Death, he sure acts like an idiot..."

"Hey!" Thanatos shouted, hearing her sentence. "I heard that! You will _not _talk to me like that!"

"We weren't even talking to you!" Pandora opposed, now glaring at him. "So, why don't you stop being nosy and whiny like a little kid!"

Phosphora giggled a little. "This is like watching two teenagers bickering."

Obviously, Pandora heard her. So she turned around to face her again, but her glare came along with her. "...Oh, you're on _his _side now!"

She shook her head in repsonse. "No, I'm not saying that I'm on that stupid boy's side. I was just saying that-"

"Say no more, Phosphora! Now, you're gonna get it!" Pandora told her, with a finger pointing right at her face.

"You _both _are going to get it!" Thanatos said, walking to the two girls, pointing at them both. "Not just for saying negative things about me, but also for calling me Tranitri!"

Both girls were confused at Thanatos's last word of his second sentence. "We never called you that!" Phosphora objected, shaking her head. "Must you always put words in people's mouths!? Now I'm going to get you and Pandora!"

Medusa, who was watching both groups sighed at them. "They'll always fight over the simplest things..."

"Counting you..." mumbled Hades, but he didn't know that Medusa was near him, so she heard.

"...What? That's a lie..." Medusa leaned her head forward a little, glaring at the leader of the underworld.

Still, he kept his cool. "_That _was a lie you said there. You always fight over the simplest things. 'Nuff said..."

Medusa raised an eyebrow while she kept her glaring face. "Oh, are you saying that it's a fight you want? Because if it's not a lie, then you'll get it."

Hades slightly chuckled at that statement. "I am so scared. Men are better than women, anyway. I'll take you down easy, whether you like it or not."

"It's settled, then." Medusa confirmed, grinning evily at the underworld leader. "Magnus, you are going to be my assistance in helpig me taking care of Hades."

"...What?" He raised an eyebrow." I'm helping... you?"

"And besides, Medusa. That'll only confirm that men are better than women. How amusing..." added Hades as he, too, formed an evil grin.

"...Alright..." she said with a sigh. "All three of us will fight, then..."

"Pit!"

"Pitoo!"

"Phosphora!"

"Pandora!"

"Thanatos!"

"Hades!"

"Medusa!"

"Magnus!"

"Pit!"

"Pitoo!"

"Phosphora!"

"Pandora!"

"Thanatos!"

"Hades!"

"Medusa!"

"Magnus!"

"PIIIIIIIT!"

"PITOOOOOOO!"

"PHOSPHORAAAAAA!"

"PANDORAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THANATOSSSSSSS!"

"HADESSSSSSSS!"

"MEDUSAAAAAAA!"

"MAGNUSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The eight people who were about to battle exchanged glares with each other, all in a fighting pose. Everyone else was either silent, or shaking their heads, followed by a sigh.

"IT'S ON!" They all shouted in unison and ran up towards each other to fight.

* * *

**And there. Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Honestly, I thought this turned out a bit longer than I expected! But it's not as nearly long as some of my chapters in my multichaptered fics. So, it's not so bad. Check out my other stories if you want!**

**I encourage all fans of Kid Icarus to review.**


End file.
